Retrouvailles
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, ou presque. Oui, il me manque une seule chose. Plus que deux jours et je serai l'homme le plus comblé.


**Bonjour, alors me revoilà avec un one-shot que j'ai écris il y a un petit moment. Cette fois c'est un Naruto/Hinata. J'ai longtemps hésité à le publier mais cette fois je me lance. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience et vous souhaite une bonne lecture**** !**

**A la suite des remarques sur la longueur des paragraphes, j'ai modifié la longueur pour permettre une lecture plus facile et aux yeux de se reposer XD**

* * *

_Retrouvailles_

Je regarde les gens défilés dans la rue principale. Aujourd'hui est jour de marché à Konoha. La population profite du soleil et de la température printanière pour remplir leur panier. Les familles se baladent à travers les différents étalages. De mon centre d'observation, je les vois tous. J'entends les rires des enfants, les discussions des parents. Qu'il est bon de voir Konoha ainsi, vivant dans le bonheur. Aucune peur, inquiétude ne vient perturber le moral de gens. Je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli. La guerre finie, nous avons pu construire une paix durable. Les nouvelles générations peuvent évoluer en toute tranquillité. Les ninjas montent une famille sans la peur de les perdre à tout moment. Oui, je suis fier du travail accompli. Moi, Uzumaki Naruto Rokudaime Hokage suis le plus heureux des hommes. Ou presque.

Je capte du regard deux enfants courir. Je les connais bien, même très bien. Elles ont toutes les deux la même apparence : les jumelles Hyugas. Je les observe avec tendresse. Leurs cheveux sont longs, traits communs au clan. Leur couleur resplendit au rayon du soleil : un mauve tirant sur le bleu nuit. Ils flottent dans le vent sous la cadence de la course. Ils sont d'une finesse incroyable. Puis leur visage. Rond, il est toujours joyeux. Leurs peaux sont d'un teint porcelaine. Cependant, un séjour au soleil leur donne un teint pêche. Leurs bouches sont rosées, étirées dans un sourire chaleureux. Elles ont toujours la joie de vivre. Ensuite vient leurs yeux. D'un blanc neige, ils sont attendrissants. Dans leurs regards vivent la tendresse, l'amour et la malice. Une fois qu'on a capté leurs regards, on ne peut plus s'en échapper. Tsukiko* et Yoko** Hyuga. Elles sont autant semblables que différentes. Tsukiko est d'une gentillesse sans égale, prête à aider les autres sans retour. Elle possède une capacité d'apprentissage stupéfiante, mémorisant en quelques minutes les signes. C'est une élève sérieuse et prometteuse. Yoko est énergique, faisant sourire dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Possédant une farouche volonté de combattre, elle a une endurance à toutes épreuves. Elle comprend facilement en classe et détient les capacités pour être une grande kunoichi. Semblables mais différentes. Mais en ce moment, elles sont des simples sœurs qui courent dans les rues. Cherchant à attraper l'autre par tous les moyens. Elles n'ont que dix ans et pourtant maîtrisent une panoplie de technique de ninjas.

Malgré leur physique identique, je les distingue parfaitement. Je vois leur énergie bouillonner à l'intérieur d'elles. Elles n'ont pas la même couleur, c'est ainsi que je fais la différence. Elles se sont stoppées devant un stand bien précis. Toujours le même, à chaque marché. Le stand aux baguettes à cheveux. Les jumelles adorent attacher leurs chevelures à l'aide de cet outil. Leurs yeux détaillent avec envie le stand, attendant l'arrivée d'une personne. Elle ne tarde pas à être derrière elle, les faisant sursauter. Leur mère, Hinata Hyuga. Toujours avec sa douceur et discrétion habituelle, elle s'est frayée un chemin jusqu'à ses enfants. Les deux petites montrent différents modèles de baguettes de leurs doigts. Leur mère sourit face à leur enthousiasme. Un sourire aimant et tendre. C'est le même à chaque fois que ses filles sont présentes. Je la détaille en ce jour de marché. Aujourd'hui elle n'est pas la dirigeante de son clan ni une kunoichi, elle est juste une mère. Ses cheveux sont attachés par un tissu d'où pendent des perles. Son visage est sans maquillage, laissant admirer son teint de poupée de porcelaine. Ses yeux aussi blancs que la neige sont emplis d'amour et de facétie. Hinata porte un simple kimono rouge, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. Un fin ruban blanc lui sert de ceinture. Simple et belle comme à son habitude. Cette femme a beau avoir trente-cinq ans, elle en paraît toujours moins. Les filles ont fait leur choix. Elles se sont arrêtées sur des baguettes bien différentes. Encore un signe de leur personnalité distincte. Tsukiko a choisi des baguettes de verre noir, auquel s'ajoutent des papillons blancs. Quant à Yoko ça sera des baguettes de bois peintes en rouge, avec au bout des petites clochettes. Leur mère paye les marchandises et elles reprennent leur marche. Les jumelles sont belles, les enfants d'Hinata Hyuga ont toujours été beau à mes yeux.

Je les suis du regard, les trois femmes s'arrêtent dans des stands de tissus. Puis sortent du marché. Tsukiko et Yoko sautillent de joie avec leur paquet dans les mains, elles sont adorables. Leur mère les observe, rigolant devant la joie communicative de ses filles. J'en souris moi-même tant elles sont adorables. Hinata se stoppe et lève la tête. Son regard capture le mien. Elle a toujours senti ma présence, mes observations. Un sourire léger et sympathique m'est adressé, elle me fait un petit signe de la main. Les filles suivent la direction de leur mère et m'aperçoivent. Elles font de grands signes exagérés de leur bras. Je leur réponds avec un sourire éclatant et des signes de la main. Mais il n'y a que son regard, à elle, qui m'emprisonne. Il me transmet l'amour qu'elle me porte, qu'il ne la quitte jamais. Moi aussi je t'aime autant Hyuga Hinata. Tout autant que j'aime mes filles. Ces deux enfants jumelles nées de notre amour. Ces filles aussi belles que toi, mes princesses. Bientôt nous pourrons vivre ensemble. Je quitte mon poste d'observation, me dérobant à tes yeux purs. Tu fais de même, reprenant la route du manoir avec les filles. J'entre dans mon bureau et m'assoit. Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux bleus. Ces yeux qu'ils t'ont emprisonnés comme tu me l'as tant de fois dit.

Oui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ou presque. La seule chose qui me manque c'est ma famille. J'ai vu mes princesses grandirent et évoluer de loin. Je n'ai pu qu'observer ces moments et non les vivre. Mes deux petites filles, douze ans que vous êtes venues au monde, dix ans que je ne fais que de regarder de loin. Mais bientôt, je pourrai vous serrer dans mes bras. Bientôt je pourrai faire le marché avec vous. Je serai aux côtés de la femme que j'aime et ensemble nous vous regarderons courir entre les stands. Encore quelques jours, quelques levée de soleil et je serai près de vous. Bientôt le dernier rempart entre nous sera abattu et nous vivrons tous ensemble. Plus que quelques jours, et je pourrai enfin prendre dans mes bras les trois femmes que j'aime. Un dernier pas vers l'unification et ça en sera fini de cette vie loin de vous.

Une voix que je connais par cœur m'interrompe dans mes pensées. Elle est sans once de joie, froide et arrogante. Et pourtant, je peux y déceler une pointe de peine. Quoiqu'il se peut bien que je me l'imagine, tant j'aimerai qu'il ressente la déchirure de mon cœur. Je lève mon regard vers cet homme pour qui j'ai sacrifié mon amour et ma famille. Grand à la peau pâle, les yeux encre et des cheveux semblables aux plumes de corbeau. Un visage si facile à décrire par sa neutralité, ne reflétant aucun sentiment. Les années sont passées, il ne change pas. Que j'aimerai haïr cet homme mais mon cœur s'y refuse. Non, je continue à le considérer comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami et mon rival de toujours.

- Elle te manque ?

- Leur absence, à toutes les trois, me consume. Mais c'en est bientôt fini.

- Pourquoi continue-t-elle d'attendre ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle m'aime. Durant son enfance et son adolescence, elle a patienté jusqu'au jour où je poserai mon regard sur elle. Il lui suffit de savoir que je l'aime pour qu'elle attende.

- Décidément, nous ne pourrons jamais être sur la même longueur d'onde. Termine-t-il

Sa silhouette disparaît dans la noirceur du couleur. Seul le résonnement de ces pas est signe de sa présence. Je souffle d'exaspération et m'approche de la fenêtre. J'impose sa main, un sceau apparaît. Il serait si simple pour moi de l'enlever et de retourner dans notre monde. Mais j'ai fait une promesse. Et je me dois de la tenir. Je me replonge dans le passé. Précisément dix ans en arrière. Je vivais une vie paisible avec ma femme et nos filles de deux ans. Ma promotion au rang d'Hokage était toute récente. Il ne substituait qu'une seule ombre dans le tableau : Uchiwa Sasuke. Sa soif de vengeance était plus forte que jamais, le village en danger. Une réunion des cinq Kage avait eu lieu. A la fin, j'avais scellé un pacte, enchainé à une promesse. Si je n'arrivais pas à convaincre l'Uchiwa lors de notre rencontre, alors je l'enfermerais. Et c'est ce qui s'était produit. Sasuke avait attaqué le village, je m'étais mis sur son chemin. Notre combat a été destructeur, j'ai frôlé plus d'une fois la mort. A l'issu du duel, j'avais compris que mon ami ne capitulerait pas. Alors j'avais exécuté ma promesse. Je m'étais jeté sur l'Uchiwa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Immédiatement téléportés dans la tour des Hokages, j'avais activé ma technique. Une barrière s'était levée, isolant le bâtiment dans une bulle le coupant du monde. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une dimension proche de la notre. Pendant dix ans, nous étions condamnés à vivre exclus. Le seul contact était cette fenêtre donnant sur Konoha. J'avais eu dix ans pour convaincre l'Uchiwa d'abandonner toute vengeance mais il était trop ancré dans sa conviction. Maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai sacrifié dix longues années de ma vie pour une cause perdue. Mais dans deux jours, tout prendra fin. Moi, reviendrai auprès de mon village, de mes habitants, de mes camarades et de ma famille. Alors que Sasuke restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie dans cette bulle. C'est ainsi que j'avais conclu le marché dix ans plus tôt. Dans deux jours nous atteindrons la date fatidique.

Nous sommes face à face, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Il n'y a aucune animosité, juste de la déception. En tout cas, pour ma part, je suis déçu de la fin de cette histoire. Oui, c'est bien la fin de notre récit à tous les deux. On ne parlera plus de l'éternel combat de Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Je vais retourner auprès des miens, lui va rester entouré des fantômes du passé. C'est ainsi que se termine notre aventure. Si on m'avait annoncé cette fin lors de mon départ avec Jiraya, jamais je ne l'aurai cru. Et pourtant, c'est bien cette réalité qui se présente à moi. Je lui tends la main, il semble hésité. Mais il la sert avec vigueur. Je n'ai pas de regret. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai cherché à le ramener pour Sakura. Jusqu'à la fin, j'ai lutté pour faire disparaître la haine en lui. Jusqu'au terme de ces dix ans, j'ai fait honneur à ma parole. Je pars le cœur léger. Je ne suis plus ce gamin innocent, j'ai de nouvelles responsabilités. En tant qu'Hokage, je me dois de veiller à la sécurité de Konoha. En tant que mari et père de famille, je me dois d'être présent. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre une vie auprès des êtres qui me sont chers. Nos mains se délient, nous nous tournons le dos. Lui, retourne dans ce bâtiment qui est sa nouvelle demeure. Moi, j'avance vers la lumière. Je sors un rouleau et l'ouvre. Sur le papier est dessiné un sceau identique à celui de la barrière. Je l'impose sur son jumeau. Le chacra se fait moins dense, la barrière commence à disparaître. Elle ne laisse qu'un passage à ma taille. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers ce lieu qui a été ma prison durant dix ans. Tout est bien fini. Je franchis avec conviction ce portail pour être éblouis par la lumière.

Enfin je sens les rayons du soleil caressés ma peau, le vent joué avec ma chevelure blonde. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir la population réunie devant cette place, désormais vide. Les exclamations parviennent à mes oreilles, les hurlements de joie percent mes tympans. Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Mes camarades accourent m'embrasser. Enfin je peux sentir la chaleur de leur corps, leur présence et parfum. Mon maître me tend le chapeau des Hokages, un sourire empli de fierté et de joie. Je le sers contre moi, dans une accolade virile puis pose le chapeau sur ma tête. Le Rokudaime est de retour ! Une autre personne se présente à moi. Une femme aux cheveux roses, les yeux étincelants comme l'émeraude et un parfum de pêche. Elle s'approche de moi, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, un sourire rassurant. Je connais cette expression. Sakura, je suis désolé. Avec douceur, elle me rapproche d'elle. Ses mots chuchotés réconfortent mon cœur. Je la sers. Merci, coéquipière. Cette foule qui attendait mon retour me touchent, revoir mes coéquipiers m'enchantent. Cependant, il me manque une présence. Mon regard perdu dans la foule, je la cherche des yeux. Sakura dépose une main sur mon bras et me fait un signe de tête. Dans son regard, je peux lire : elle t'attend, chez vous. Comme si mes habitants avaient compris mon envie, ils s'écartent me laissant un passage.

Mes jambes accourent dans les rues de Konoha. Mon corps m'emmène vers un lieu présent dans mes rêves. Une demeure imposante se présente, je la reconnais. Sans frapper au portail, j'entre, ne me souciant pas des individus présents. Traversant les couloirs, je me dirige vers un endroit précis. Sautant de la terrasse, mes pieds atterrissent dans l'herbe de ce jardin féerique. Assises sur un banc en pierre, en face de la mare, elles sont là. Les deux petites tournent leur visage vers moi. D'un bond, elles se lèvent et accourent. Je continue à réduire la distance pour les attraper dans mes bras. Leurs bras entourent mon cou, leurs corps se collent au mien. Leur parfum de fillette m'embaume. Mes filles, mes deux petites filles. Après dix ans à vous observer, je peux enfin vous embrasser. Je dévore leur visage de baiser, j'étouffe leurs frêles corps dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Mes enfants, qu'il est bon de vous tenir dans mes bras. Je peux sentir vos sanglots contre mes épaules, vos « papas » désespérés. Ô combien vous m'avez manqué mes princesses. Derrière moi, le vent m'apporte l'odeur d'un champ de lavande. Deux bras fins mais musclés emprisonnent mon torse. D'une grande délicatesse, un troisième corps se colle à mon dos. Nous tombons à genoux. Je tourne mon visage vers mon amour, ma femme, ma Reine. Ses opalines captent l'azur de mes yeux. Toute la joie du monde y est renfermée, le bonheur absolu est présent dans ces magnifiques pupilles. Je la ramène à mes côtés pour mieux la dévisager. Qu'elle est belle. J'essuie une larme qui descend de ses perles. Je l'embrasse au front, puis à ses deux joues pour finir par ses lèvres. Cette sensation me donne des frissons. Ces deux bouts de peau si doux, au goût sucré m'ont tellement manqué. Tout d'elle m'a cruellement manqué. Mon cœur a retrouvé son baume. Le trou béant disparait. Ses deux mains fines et pâles entourent mon visage, jouent dans mes cheveux.

- Je suis rentré. Je lance fièrement

- Bienvenue chez toi, papa ! S'exclament mes filles

- Bon retour parmi nous, Naruto. Répond ma femme

Maintenant je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Plus jamais je ne les quitterai. Hinata n'aura plus à m'attendre. Toutes ces années à patienter sont finies. Aujourd'hui, je reprends ma vie avec mes trois amours. Oui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

* Tsukiko : Enfant de la lune

*Yoko : Enfant du Soleil


End file.
